El Inesperado Romance
by ThiagoDaanuu-18
Summary: En la torre T, hay dos Personas que se quieren mas que a un Amigo pero, nadie Lo confiesa, ¿LLegará el momento justo para que ambos lleguen a ese Romance?. Rated T.


**Disclaimer: Teen Titans** no me pertenece, si no que **es de DC Cómics**.

**Este es mi primer fic en este Fandom.**

**Espero que les guste.**

**Es un CyborgxRaven y un poco de StarxRobin, Rated T.**

**Ya no hay mas nada para aclarar.  
**

* * *

La noche, oscura había llegado y las nubes grises amenazaban con una fuerte tormenta y lluvias torrenciales en las próximas horas.

En la torre T, Robin entrenaba solitariamente con su simulador, muy concentrado en lo suyo, Starfire intentaba de mil formas de sacar a Raven de sus pensamientos, o mismo de su tiempo de tranquilidad que a la chica tanto le agradaba, y Chico Bestia jugaba video-juegos con su amigo Cyborg de una manera emocionante.

—¡¿Qué quieres Starfire? —Preguntó Raven impaciente, parándose en frente a la chica que intentaba llamar la atención varias veces anteriormente

—Bueno, es que tengo algo que comunicarles —Respondió Star sonriendo inocentemente

—¿Comunicarles?, eso se refiere a todos, ¿Entonces porque me molestabas solamente a mi? —Cuestionó Raven confundida y algo molesta

—Es que, a los demás es más fácil llamarles la atención que a ti —Contestó la chica alejándose un poco y colocando sus manos a los costados de su boca para que su voz sea más fuerte y pudiese ser escuchada por todos en la torre T —, observa, ¡¿Pueden venir todos, ahora?, ¡tengo algo que comunicarles! —Agregó Star y los _tres_ que faltaban en la conversación de las chicas comenzaron a llegar rápidamente al escuchar el llamado de su amiga —¿Lo ves? —Le cuestionó a Raven con sus manos en la cadera

—Como sea —Contestó la chica —¿Qué tienes para decir? —Preguntó finalmente para que todo acabara rápido

—Bien, tengo que decirles que necesito ayuda, con mi mascota, Cedita, ella se encuentra encima de mi armario, y no la alcanzo, ¿Están conmigo al rescate de Cedita? —Agregó Starfire sonriendo y alzando una de sus manos para ser apoyada por sus amigos

—Aburrido —Murmuró Raven después de unos segundos de silencio, dando media vuelta y yéndose, pero no sin antes agregar —, puedes volar, ¿Lo recuerdas?—

—Ohh, claro —Respondió Star pensativa —, usaré esa habilidad entonces —La chica sonrió y se dirigió hacia a su cuarto para rescatar a Cedita que hacia rato venia intentando, pero no lograba

—Star, espera, iré contigo —Exclamó Robin, el chico la siguió en cuanto ésta comenzó a caminar hacia su dormitorio.

—Cyborg, ¿Seguirás jugando?, nos faltan _tres_ vueltas a la carrera y seré el ganador —Comentó Chico Bestia dando un salto de emoción, mientras tanto se acercaba hacia la consola de video juegos que se encontraba a pocos metros del mismo

—Eso crees tú, el ganador seré yo —Contradijo Cyborg siguiendo al chico que estaba cómodo en el sofá que se encontraba en frente a la pantalla donde jugaban hacia un buen rato —, pero, mejor sigue tú solo, yo acompañare a Raven —Agregó mientras se frenaba y tomaba rumbo hacia la chica que salía del lugar

—Esta bien —Contestó Chico Bestia algo molesto y deprimido a la vez —, comenzaré otra carrera si no te importa, la que veníamos tratando la continuaremos más tarde —Agregó un poco mas calmado, por mientras se levantaba y volvía a encender la consola para comenzar nuevamente.

Cyborg, entre tanto seguía los pasos de Raven, que parecieran no terminar más, intentaba esconderse detrás de lo que sea para que ésta no lo viese, no quería que la chica sienta que era perseguida, ni mucho menos que alguien pretendía saber que hacia en su intimidad, al menos a él le parecía así.

La chica, al fin y al cabo, después de caminar tanto, llegó a su destino, la cima de la torre T, se acercó hacia la orilla de la misma y se sentó poco después, la enorme luna llena iluminaba todo el panorama de la noche.

En cuanto al chico, Cyborg, quien lo venia siguiendo todo este tiempo, intentó acercarse, al parecer una caja de la cual no debía estar en ese lugar lo hizo tropezar, cayendo a unos dos metros de la joven.

—¿Starfire?, ¿Otra vez vienes a molestarme? —Consultó Raven girando para ver —, intento relajarme, nuevamente, ya que no me los permitiste anteriormente, si es que estas ahí no molestes —Agregó algo molesta volviendo a mirar hacia adelante.

—Bueno, no soy Star —Respondió el chico algo tímido, saliendo desde donde se había escondido, no querría saber que le haría la chica por haberla seguido hasta ese lugar

—¿Cyborg? —Cuestionó Raven algo confundida, volviendo a girar hacia sus espaldas —, sal de ahí, ¿crees que puedes esconderte tan fácilmente? —Bromeó la chica al ver al joven que intentaba no ser visto, pero su cuerpo se lo impedía

—Tienes razón —Contestó Cyborg saliendo de donde estaba poco después acercándose a Raven, que al parecer no se encontraba molesta, pero sí seria —¿Puedo sentarme a tu lado? —Preguntó señalando hacia uno de los costados de la misma

—Esta bien —Exclamó, sin mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿No crees que esta frío aquí? —Habló Cyborg después de unos cuantos segundos que perduró el silencio en el lugar

—No, creo que no —Mintió Raven cortamente, no quería que la cuiden como a una niña mimada.

—Y, ¿Ahora que crees? —Cuestionó el chico mirando al cielo, mientras una llovizna comenzaba a caer sobre ellos, lentamente pero en gran cantidad, comenzó aumentar la velocidad con el correr de los minutos y ambos comenzaban a mojarse rápidamente, la luna llena comenzaba a ocultarse por el exceso de nubes, ya la llovizna era lluvia fuerte acompañada de una tormenta.

—A mí, al menos, no me gusta mojarme demasiado, iré hacia el mini compartimiento de allá —Señaló —, ¿Vendrás? —Agregó poco después, entre tanto se alejaba de la chica, pero al mismo tiempo pensaba en que no debía dejarla sola.

—No lo creo, la lluvia no es desagradable, además no cabemos en esa _cosa_ los dos —Respondió y miró al cielo para que el agua le cayera sobre su rostro.

—Estaré allí por cualquier cosa, si precisas algo llámame —Comentó, mientras caminaba hacia el mini compartimiento más cercano, en el lugar se encontraban _tres_ en total.

Raven no contestó al ofrecimiento del chico y quedó sentada unos cuantos minutos debajo de la lluvia, su vestimenta estaba realmente empapada, un gran charco de agua la acompañaba a su lado y otros cuantos más pequeños a su alrededor.

Los minutos transcurrían lentamente, el rostro y el cuerpo de la joven era iluminado de vez en cuando por los relámpagos que causaban las nubes, ella no quería irse de ahí, lo tomaba todo con calma y serenidad, pero el exceso de lluvia era imposible de soportar.

—¿Ahí un espacio aquí? —Cuestionó Raven cortamente entrando al mini compartimiento donde se encontraba su amigo, Cyborg, desde hacia unos minutos atrás.

* * *

—Cedita, está a salvo —Exclamo Robin hacia la chica mientras éste se la entregaba en sus brazos.

—Ohh, muchas gracias Robin —Respondió Star recibiendo a su mascota con mucho aprecio y dándole un beso en la mejilla a su compañero poco después, en forma de agradecimiento.

—Eso estuvo cerca —Murmuró el chico hacia un costado, estaba algo avergonzado —, Star siéntate —Le pidió segundos después.

—Claro —Exclamó sonriendo, mientras se acomodaba en uno de los sofás mas cercano, sin dejar de abrazar a su mascota tan querida.

—Bien, tengo que confesarte algo —Empezó Robin dejando a Starfire mas confundida, la chica dejó a Cedita a un lado y quedó mirándole los ojos al joven, mejor dicho, el antifaz.

—¿Si, que tienes para decir? —Preguntó enarcando una ceja

—Bueno, me suena algo difícil y avergonzado confesarlo, creo que eres una persona muy especial para mí, siempre nos divertimos juntos y pasamos muy buenos momentos, además creo que llegó el momento justo para que te diga, —Decía Robin algo avergonzado pero hizo una pausa —que te quiero mas que a una amiga —Agregó cabizbajo.

—No te sientas triste Robin —Habló Star sin notar que el chico no estaba triste sino avergonzado por el hecho.

—¿Qué piensas tú? —Preguntó el chico elevando su rostro lentamente para verla a los ojos.

—Bueno, yo creo que también siento lo mismo —Respondió la chica y se acercó a la boca del joven para posar sus labios sobre los del mismo, ambos se perdieron en un beso que nadie quiso detener, los segundos transcurrían y continuaban besándose, paso de ser un beso simple a uno de esos tan apasionados, que alguna pareja los hace sentir de la mejor manera.

—Star —Hablo Robin entre el beso, la chica se detuvo.

—¿Si? —Hizo una especie de pregunta, mientras se tocaba su labio algo nerviosa.

—Olvídalo —Habló el chico y se acercó a la misma para darle otro de esos besos que a ambos los hizo sentir bien, la chica acepto.

* * *

—Te dije que la lluvia era demasiada —Comentó Cyborg moviéndose hacia un costado para que la chica entrase en el lugar.

—Olvida el tema de la lluvia —Respondió Raven cortamente, entre tanto se acomodaba a un costado del joven.

—¿Entonces porque viniste? —Preguntó Cyborg enarcando una ceja.

—Si quieres que me vaya, me iré —Habló la chica levantándose del lugar sin dejar de mirarlo.

—No, claro que no —Contestó tomándola del brazo y jalándola suavemente hacia el suelo para que se quedara —, simplemente quise saber, no hay problema —Agregó.

—Esta bien, te diré, pero quiero que no le cuentes a nadie sobre esto —Empezó a decir la chica —, mira, nunca confesaría en mi vida lo que te diré ahora, pero creo que el momento ha llegado y ya ha pasado el tiempo que debía pasar, somos buenos amigos y no creo que debamos tener secretos —Continuaba dejando al chico cada vez mas confundido —, y la vida hizo darme cuenta lo que realmente sentía por vos, siempre que voy a dormir pienso en ti, despierto pensando en vos, sueño contigo toda la noche, no puedo dejar de mirarte, ni un segundo, haces que me sienta protegida cada vez que estoy a tu lado y quiero que sepas que te… —Decía, luego hizo una pausa y al final pudo terminar la oración —… amo —Terminó.

El chico al escuchar esa palabra se lleno de orgullo y nervios a la vez, poco después se acercó lentamente hacia Raven y posó sus labios sobre los de la misma con pasión, la joven se sorprendió por el echo del beso y de lo que acababa de confesar anteriormente, pero poco después comenzó a comprender todo lo que estaba ocurriendo y correspondió al beso que Cyborg no detenía por ninguna causa.

Y la escena terminaba con ambos besándose con mayor pasión que antes, un beso que nadie quería terminar de ninguna manera, por temer a que ocurriría después de acabarlo o simplemente porque el momento era totalmente apasionante, para ambos, les había llegado el momento justo para concretar este romance, en un mini compartimiento donde la lluvia caía con violencia sobre el mismo.

—Cyborg, seguirás con… —Decía Chico Bestia entrando al mini compartimiento pero se detuvo al ver la escena que mantenía Raven y el mismo, Cyborg.

—No es lo que piensas —Habló Raven y se detuvo rápidamente.

—No claro que no —Contestó Chico Bestia sarcásticamente, salió y cerró la puerta lentamente agregando mientras cerraba —, los dejo solos—

—Esto seguramente se enterará todos en la torre T —Habló Cyborg después de unos cuantos segundos de silencio, la chica lo miro molesta.

* * *

**Acá termina el capitulo de mi primer fic en este Fandom.**

**Sé que es una pareja no tan normal pero aún así me gusta mucho.**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Si pueden comenten, y si les gusta.**

**ThiagoDaanuu-18 **®.


End file.
